Menage a Deux
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: A horny Raven goes to Fashion Week in Paris but she misses her horny wife Chelsea. Horny Raven Horny Chelsea A Chrave Smutfic that will melt your screen.


**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. **

**Author's Note: This is another one of my special request fics, and to the person (you know who you are), I hope you really enjoy it. Everyone has really enjoyed my smut lately. Well here is some more Chrave smut. Of course as always, there is plot involved. For this one-shot, this is the same Chelsea and Raven from the Thunderstorms tetralogy, **_**Thunderstorms, L Word, For Whom The Bells Toll and Love Conquers All**_**. **

**The story is set in Paris about two years after Love Conquers All. If you are a fan of Chrave femslash and a fan of my stories, then you should love this. **

**As always, review, review, review and send me PM's. I love hearing from you.**

**Now for my standard content disclaimer: ****This is a story involves a romantic relationship between two female characters. If that subject matter offends you, please do not read this story. And especially for this story, there is some major smut in this story so if you are looking for something a little milder, this ain't it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ménage à Deux<strong>

**By**

**LaughLoveLive**

**Tuesday, January 23, 2024 – 9 pm local time - Hotel Champs Elysées Plaza, Paris, France**

As Raven gazed out into the Paris night looking down on Rue de Berri, the street on which her hotel sat, she remembered why she loved Paris so much. For the first time in four years, Raven Daniels was in Paris for Fashion Week. She had been a fixture at New York Fashion Week for years but due to different circumstances each year she would miss the Paris extravaganza; her daughter Tonya's illness in 2021, Chelsea's pregnancy and subsequent birth of their daughter Christina in 2022, the birth of Eddie and Gina's son in 2023 and then there was the whole dual affair episode, Raven's with fashion designer Devyn Shelby and Chelsea's with law firm colleague Evelyne Carlson, that consumed the last part of 2019 and all of 2020.

Raven and Chelsea worked hard over the last four years to put the past behind them. The bond of friendship that had been formed since grade school anchored them as they navigated their way back from the brink of marital disaster to reclaiming their status as being the emotional center of the group of friends they shared known collectively as The Divas. The birth of their daughter Christina two years earlier seemed to make their bond unbreakable. Indeed the Baxter-Daniels household was as united as it had ever been.

It was during her preparation for her return to Paris, however, that a fear gripped her that she was unable to shake. But as she always did for her wife, Chelsea Daniels-Baxter put to rest that fear and assured Raven that she did not share the same fear.

_**FLASHBACK – Monday, November 20, 2023 – 9 pm – Raven and Chelsea's home - Riverdale, Bronx, New York**_

Raven was in the study going over several business proposals that her assistant Angela had couriered over to her when the phone rang.

"CHELS! THE CORDLESS ISN'T IN HERE! COULD YOU GET THAT?" Raven yelled.

"_SURE, BABE!" _Chelsea replied. Several moments later, Chelsea walked into the study with the cordless house phone in hand. "Sweetheart, it's Shelly Tomlinson from DevynShelby Designs."

"Devyn Shel…?" Raven mumbled in stunned disbelief before placing her hand over Chelsea's as the gorgeous redhead held the phone. "Chels, I have no idea why…"

"Rae." Chelsea interrupted softly. "I am so past that it's like a distant blip on the radar. Take the call." Chelsea said in reference to Raven's affair with Devyn Shelby three years earlier.

"I love you SO much." Raven said in a half-whisper.

"Just make sure you love me SO much tonight." Chelsea purred as she bent down to deliver a slow, searing kiss to her wife.

"Consider it so very done." Raven said as she took the phone and placed it to her ear. "Good evening, Raven Daniels." Chelsea mouthed 'Fifteen minutes' and turned to walk out of the study.

"_Ms. Daniels, Shelly Tomlinson from DevynShelby Designs. How are you this evening?"_ Shelly asked.

"Considering I'm at home working at 9 o'clock… not bad." Raven quipped and chuckled.

Shelly laughed. _"Well I don't want to keep you long. I am calling on behalf of Devyn. She wanted me to ask you if she can call you tomorrow regarding a seminar at Paris Fashion Week."_

Raven considered what she had just heard for a moment. "Why didn't she call me herself?" Raven asked.

"_Transparency. That's the word that Devyn used when I asked her that same question. She said you'd understand." _Shelly said.

Just then, something that Shelly said clicked in Raven's head. "Wait a minute. You called her Devyn. And you actually questioned her? What's going on over there?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Things have changed over here since your collaboration with her." Shelly said. "I don't know what you said or did to her but whatever it was, it softened her considerably. No one walks around in fear anymore. The atmosphere has completely changed. The first time she said 'Call me Devyn', I almost fainted."

Raven laughed. "Come on Shelly. Give me the heads up. What's she up to?" Raven asked.

"She's been asked to speak at a seminar for young aspiring designers at Fashion Week and she wants you to give a speech too." Shelly said. "She never shares the spotlight with anyone but just between you and me, she considers you to be the best at what you do… besides her of course."

Raven paused for a moment to consider what Shelly had just said. "Shelly, I'm flattered but…"

"Devyn said that you would say that." Shelly interrupted. "But she said it would be an honor if you would join her. She said that you can meet her girlfriend. She said to not tell you but to tell you that she is in seriously-head-over-heels-love."

"Anybody I know?" Raven asked.

"Tanisha Cavendish." Shelly said.

"The basketball player?" Raven said incredulously. "I didn't even know she was gay!"

"Fashion Week will be her coming out party." Shelly said.

"Wow!" Raven said before lapsing into a moment of thought. "Look, Shelly, I really need to talk to my wife about this. She is not Devyn's biggest fan."

"I know. I was in the office the day your wife went to Devyn's chin." Shelly said. "Devyn told me what happened, I completely understood and it was none of anyone's business. That's why the story never got leaked." Raven was shell-shocked. "Just… think about the offer, talk to your wife and give Devyn a call sometime this week if you can."

"I will." Raven said. "Thank you Shelly… for your discretion."

"No thanks necessary. We all make mistakes." Shelly said. "He who is without sin, cast the first stone. Right?"

"Right." Raven said with a smile. "I'll be in touch."

"Okay. Good night Raven."

"Good night Shelly."

Raven sat in the study for several minutes thinking about her conversation with Devyn's Chief Administrative Officer. Her overriding thought was how Chelsea would react. Even though Chelsea said that she was over that episode, surely her understanding would end with the news of Devyn's request that Raven be at her side in Paris. Raven continued to contemplate that as she walked from the study to the kitchen to get some tea and continued as she took the tea upstairs. With the kids safely tucked in for the night and their nanny Paulina out on a date, Raven would have a chance for some quality time with her wife which would include a quality conversation about Devyn.

"Hey Thickness." Chelsea cooed as she looked up from her book at Raven as she walked into the room with her hot cup of tea in hand. "I can't wait to see our folks on Thursday." Chelsea said referring to the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday. "Even though I know my father is gonna break out the turducken."

"Don't talk about his turducken. I love turducken." Raven said as she sat the tea down on the nightstand and swung one leg then the other on the bed.

"A chicken stuffed inside of a duck stuffed inside of a turkey? Really, Rae? That is such a waste of meat." Chelsea scoffed.

"A waste of meat? You don't even eat meat." Raven replied.

"Oh… but I do." Chelsea said with a devilish twinkle in her eye.

"You are so nasty." Raven said. "I have corrupted you well." Chelsea giggled. "I do need to talk to you about something serious."

"I'm all ears." Chelsea said as she sat her book down.

"Well, Shelly Tomlinson called on behalf of Devyn." Raven said.

"I figured as much." Chelsea said.

"Devyn has been asked to speak at a seminar for young designers at Fashion Week and she has invited me to speak as well." Raven offered.

"Wow, Rae. That's terrific." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, I did say Devyn, as in Devyn Shelby." Raven said.

"Right. Devyn Shelby. Fashion designer, icon and maven, uber-bitch, woman who fucked my wife and got fucked up by me. I'm familiar with her." Chelsea said in a conversational tone.

"She invited me… to Paris." Raven said. "That doesn't concern you?"

"Should it?" Chelsea asked. "I mean what happened between the two of you was three years ago and you've only run into her once since."

"Well… yeah." Raven said.

"Are you still attracted to her?" Chelsea asked.

"No. You're the one that I want." Raven said.

"Then to me, it's as if Tommy Hilfiger or Vera Wang had invited you." Chelsea said.

"But I…" Raven started.

"Come here." Chelsea said, motioning for Raven to scoot closer to her. She stretched out her arm and patted her chest for Raven to lay her head down. After Raven did, Chelsea put her arm around her shoulders. "What happened three years ago was the perfect storm of craptacular circumstances. I don't see that happening again. Do you?"

"Craptacular?" Raven chuckled incredulously.

"Well I didn't want to come out and say 'shitty'." Chelsea reasoned. "Look, you are one of the best designers in the world. You've missed Paris for the last four years. You belong there."

"Come with me." Raven said.

"The Wexler case begins in January." Chelsea said. Raven pouted. "If I could, I would. You know that."

"I know." Raven said.

"Go. Go with my blessing. Have a good time. And if you decide to hook up with Devyn while you're there, just let me know so I can call Evelyne and Paige and get a little threeway going." Chelsea teased, referring to Evelyne and her girlfriend, one of Raven's creative directors, Paige Michalchuk.

"Smart ass." Raven said as she playfully swatted at Chelsea.

"But I'm your smart ass. Now bring those sexy lips up here to me." Chelsea said.

"Nope. Ravens head south for the winter." Raven said as she slid down Chelsea's body.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Raven, clad only in her short, silk, baby pink bathrobe and cream colored nightgown, smiled at the warm remembrance of that evening. It was then that the warm remembrance of that evening began to get her hot. Seconds later, Raven's cell phone chirped. She walked over to the nightstand and picked it up to check it. There was an instant message from Chelsea.

_**Still work but thinking of you. Can't wait 4 u to get back. I've got a tongue with your name on it.**_

Chelsea's text message made Raven's sexual temperature spike from hot to near scorching. Raven fired off a response.

_**Your message made me wet. I'm in my room. Don't make me break out the porn.**_

Raven sat down on the bed and tossed her phone to the side. She picked up the laptop that was on the bed and fired off a couple of work emails. Soon, Raven's cell phone chirped again.

_**Dont let me stop u. Thinking about you getting off iz making me wet too.**_

Raven squirmed where she sat as she felt a familiar feeling of lust envelope her. She hadn't seen Chelsea in over a week. Chelsea's text message amounted to her approval of Raven touching herself. Raven took a deep breath and settled in deeper into the bed. Before she could get as comfortable as possible, her phone chirped again.

_**Naked with heels only. That is so fuckin sexi.**_

"Mmmmm." Raven hummed as she slid off the bed and walked over to the closet. After a few seconds, she pulled out a pair of black patent leather heels with a silver metal heel that she was planning to wear the next day. "You are so gonna wish you were here." Raven said as if Chelsea were standing there. Raven then sat down in the chair in front of her work desk and began sensually putting each shoe on, caressing her shapely legs from her ankles to her thighs. She moved from caressing her outer thighs to running her hands over the silk-like skin of her inner thighs. She then moved one hand over her sex and pressed into her heated core. She gasped at her first touch. She could tell that this masturbating session was going to be a very good one. She pressed her fingers to her clit through her cotton underwear several more times, each time her moan becoming huskier.

Before things progressed any further, Raven stood up and drew the curtains closed. She then hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her underwear and slowly slid them down her legs.

"God, baby. I wish you were here." Raven whispered as her underwear reached the floor. She then reached behind her to unhook her bra, letting it carelessly hit the floor. Raven then sat down, draping her right leg over the arm of the chair. She drew a deep breath just before cupping her breasts then sweeping her thumbs across her rapidly hardening nipples. Raven's head fell back and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Uhh god." She moaned. She followed that by pressing her fingers to her now exposed clit. She drew breath between her teeth and whispered a delicious swear. Her eyes fluttered open and fell upon her laptop. She stood up and walked over to the bed. She climbed into the bed and put the laptop in her lap.

There were times when Raven enjoyed a little internet porn, especially when she was on the road away from Chelsea. On this night, as she had done several times before, she pulled up her favorite x-rated website. She quickly searched for the name of a specific starlet. This one looked like Chelsea; same height, similar build and a mane of red hair that made Raven want to pull it.

Raven watched intently as the redhead began roughly kissing and groping a dark-haired woman that slightly resembled Kim Kardashian. Raven licked the tip of her finger with her tongue and brought it down to her clit and began making a small circular motion. Raven brought her finger back up to her mouth and coated it with more saliva before bringing it back down to touch herself again. Her pace quickened as the redhead on the screen pinned the brunette to the bed and began trash-talking to her.

"_You want me to fuck you, don't you?" _The redhead spat. _"You want me to put my warm mouth on your tits and make your nipples rock hard, don't you?"_

"_Yes." _The brunette whimpered as the redhead put her lips to her ear.

"_You want me to put my tongue on your pretty little pussy, don't you? You want me to eat you until you scream. That's what you want, isn't it?"_

"_Yes!" _The brunette panted.

Raven continued to finger her clit with one hand as she pinched and rolled her nipple between the fingers of her other hand. She could smell Chelsea. She could feel Chelsea. She could taste Chelsea. Raven tapped her clit several times. "FUCK!" She exclaimed before continuing to rub her clit. Her eyes slammed shut as the sounds of panting and gasping from the laptop mixed with her own halted breathing, overloading Raven's audible senses with the thick sounds of sex.

She opened her eyes in time to see the redhead begin to devour the brunette's breasts. She watched the pink, pouty lips of the redhead attach to the dark brown nipples of her lover.

"_Bite it! Fucking bite that shit!"_ The brunette growled as she gripped the back of the redhead's hair. The redhead responded with a tug and a pull of the brunette's nipple with her teeth that caused an almost venomous reaction from the darker woman. _"Ssssssshit!" _She hissed.

Upon seeing that, Raven pinched her own nipple a little harder and tweaked it. "Oh God Chelsea! Bite it baby!" Raven grunted.

Raven then saw the redhead begin to bite her way down the brunette's body before forming a mouth seal around the woman's clit and deeply suck. The brunette gasped loudly and bellowed. Raven took the opportunity to slide two fingers deep inside herself, contorting her body as she did so, letting out a guttural groan. Just as quickly as she slid her fingers in she withdrew them, her fingers coated with slick sweetness that she proceeded to rub on both of her nipples. She gasped again as she pinched and caressed her now coated nipples.

Raven let out a naughty giggle. "I am such a nasty bitch." She said as she arched her back as a pleasurable charge went through her thanks to her sensitive breasts.

The cyber-redhead was now going down on the brunette with reckless abandon. Her head was moving back and forth at a lightening pace. She had the woman's legs pushed back as far as they could possibly go. The brunette was now being overwhelmed.

Raven slid her fingers back inside and began pumping them faster. "Fuck me Chels! Make me come, baby!" Raven cried out as she continued her self-assault. Seconds later, Raven's phone chirped. "Ohmifuckingod Chelsea!" Raven said with one long deep plunge with her fingers before pulling them out. She then placed the dripping wet fingers into her mouth to taste with a hum before popping them out and picking up her cell phone.

_**Please tell me you are playing with yourself. R U watching the redhead?**_

Raven took a deep breath and lightly swept a finger over her clit before smiling and responding.

_**Watching her, thinking about you.**_

Another chirp, another Chelsea text.

_**So hot. Do that thing you did before. So nasty and so hot.**_

Raven's eyes grew wide as she thought about Chelsea's request.

_**That'll make me cum baby**_

Chelsea anticipated Raven's response; therefore, her reply was almost simultaneous with Raven's text.

_**That's the idea**_

"Damn Chels." Raven whispered to herself before sliding the index and middle fingers of her right hand back inside for several more delightfully electric strokes. Raven then withdrew her fingers and began fingering her clit with her left hand. She then adjusted her body slightly, hiking her right hip up, allowing her to reach around and press the pad of her middle finger against her tight sphincter. "You are so nasty Chelsea… I love it." She said to her wife that was an ocean away as she began to trace around the rim of her ass with her finger. After several times around she gently eased her finger past the outer rim. "Mmmmm." Raven hummed as more of her finger disappeared into her ass. She stopped for a moment before slowly sliding her finger back and forth. A few years earlier, Raven laughed at the idea of doing what she was doing at that moment. But she had learned to love it and now it was one of her favorite things to do. The image of the redhead on her laptop screen showed her doing the same thing to the brunette that Raven was doing to herself. She continued to finger her ass at a slow and steady pace while she fingered her clit, every now and then dipping her finger inside to moisten it before continuing.

"Oh god… Chelsea fuck my ass." Raven purred as she fingered herself. Just then, another chirp pierced the air inside the hotel room. Raven simply turned her head to look at the screen.

_**Im gonna do the same thing to you when I see you…**_

Before Raven could so much as whimper her approval to the message, another text came through.

_**play with that phat ass. u want me 2 play with your phat ass, rae?**_

Raven groaned with pleasure as she read Chelsea's lust-filled words. Never taking her finger out of her ass, Raven picked up the phone with her left hand and with her left thumb typed her reply.

_**finger deep in my ass. wish it was yours. yes. fuk my ass baby**_

A couple of seconds passed before Chelsea replied again.

_**more…faster…**_

Chelsea's text lit a charge inside Raven. She dropped the cell phone back to the bed and resumed furiously fingering her clit. At the same time she began pumping her ass with more intensity than before. Raven began feeling herself getting closer to the release that she sought.

"Ohmigod, I wanna come so bad!" Raven panted as she feverishly worked toward her orgasm. But just as she was about to come down the home stretch, her phone chirped again. "I'm coming for you, baby." Raven panted again as her eyes fell upon her cell phone screen once again.

_**I want you so bad baby.**_

For the first time since she slid her middle finger in, Raven popped it out as she grabbed her phone to hammer out a text with both hands.

_**Can I call u? Want to cum hearing your voice.**_

Seconds later, Raven got her reply.

_**No.**_

"Wha-?" Raven huffed as she typed.

_**NO?**_

Seconds later, Chelsea's response came.

_**No.**_

Raven was stunned for a second by Chelsea's second "No" but she was undeterred. She was about to fire off a reply when her phone chirped again.

_**Open the door and let me finish what you started.**_

Raven stared at the screen for a moment with her mouth agape, processing what Chelsea had typed. "Open the… door?" Just then, another chirp.

_**Close your mouth and open the goddamn door. The real redhead is here.**_

When Raven got to the end of the sentence, her head snapped around to the front door of her suite. She looked down at the gap at the bottom of the door and saw someone standing there. She then sprang off the bed and jogged over to the door. Without a thought as to her nakedness, she flung the door open. Standing before her was the woman of her dreams dressed in her winter best.

Chelsea looked at Raven from head to toe and back up again. "Naked with heels. You follow directions well, Rae. You deserve a treat for that." Chelsea said with smooth sensuality as she sat her carry-on bag just inside the door.

Raven's nostrils flared as she reached out and grabbed Chelsea's coat by the lapels and snatched her forward, pulling the breathtaking redhead nose-to-nose with her. "Fuck me and fuck me hard." Raven snarled.

Chelsea grinned. "You want it rough?" She asked.

"Fuck me like a pornstar, Chels." Raven said; her eyes blazing in the most brilliant hazel hue before darkening into the deepest black.

"Your wish is my command." Chelsea purred as she grabbed Raven by the back of her hair, latching her lips onto Raven's neck causing Raven to gasp. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Raven's waist before moving them down to cup two handfuls of Raven's butt. When Chelsea squeezed Raven's butt, Raven hissed.

"You really want that ass, don't you?" Raven breathlessly asked.

"You don't know the half." Chelsea growled as she began stepping forward. Raven instinctively began backpedaling toward the bed. About two feet from the edge of the bed, Chelsea surprised Raven by picking her up underneath her butt. Chelsea then took a step forward to toss Raven on the bed. "Get your ass on the bed." Raven landed with a soft thud. Before she could react, the still fully-clothed Chelsea dropped to her knees, pulled Raven closer to her and began devouring her center.

"HOLY SHIT!" Raven bellowed and then gasped. Raven began to squirm and arch her back as Chelsea skillfully licked and sucked her clit and labia. Chelsea was determined to overwhelm her lover with her mouth and she did just that. Raven's uttering devolved into a series of grunts, moans and whimpers. Raven reached another stratosphere when Chelsea began sucking her clit harder while flicking Raven's clit with her tongue.

All of Raven's breath exited her body as she panted. "Goddamn, Chels! Suck it! Shit!" Chelsea continued at the same pace and ferocity with her oral domination of her wife. "You're… trying to make me come quick! Aren't you?" Raven panted.

Chelsea detached her lips from Raven's pussy just long enough to reply. "Goddamn right I am." Chelsea paused for just a second. "Speaking of which…" Chelsea then seized Raven's legs just behind her knees and pushed them back before slamming her tongue inside Raven and sucking.

Raven let out a gasp of the highest pitch imaginable and slapped the mattress with both hands before balling up the duvet cover in both hands as she cried out. Chelsea then began pumping her tongue deep inside Raven over and over again, letting out little grunts every time she came down on Raven. The hazel-eyed beauty began shaking uncontrollably, something that did not happen to her too often. She sensed that she was on the verge of an epic climax.

"I'm gonna… come so fucking hard!" Raven said. Chelsea simply hummed 'Mmm hmm' in response. Chelsea continued her devastating tongue-fucking before quickly withdrawing her tongue and sucking Raven's clit once more. That move sent Raven over the edge.

Raven squirmed and squeezed out "SHIT!" before her orgasm locked her entire body as it convulsed. Raven then let out a gut-wrenching bellow.

Chelsea hopped up on to the bed on her knees and picked Raven up by the torso to help her scoot back on the bed. Raven continued panting, breathlessly muttering "Ohmifuckingod" as Chelsea positioned her and released her, letting her fall back to the bed. Chelsea then reached in between Raven's legs and began softly rubbing her.

"You're so fucking wet, girl." Chelsea said with awe in her voice.

"I wonder why that is." Raven responded in a half whisper. Chelsea responded by rubbing Raven's clit with her thumb while inserting two fingers. Raven gasped again and stretched her eyes open.

"All I could think about on the plane is fucking your caramel ass." Chelsea purred with attitude and swagger.

"I love it when you talk to me like that." Raven said as she locked eyes, hazel on brown, with Chelsea.

"I know you do." Chelsea said with a sly grin as she continued to finger Raven. "I know you've been thinking about this badass white girl licking you…"

"Yes, baby!" Raven said.

"… sucking you…" Chelsea continued.

"Yes!" Raven answered.

"… fucking you…" Chelsea responded. Raven growled. "… making you come over and over…"

"Take your clothes off." Raven pleaded.

"I have too many clothes on?" Chelsea teased as she slid her fingers in to the hilt.

"AHHHH! Yes! Too many clothes!" Raven screamed.

"You want to look at and feel my creamy white skin?" Chelsea teased again.

"Take your fucking clothes off!" Raven spat in horny frustration.

Chelsea laughed her best sadistic laugh. "Tell you what…" Chelsea then began pumping faster and curling her fingers sending Raven into near-histrionics yet again. "… you come for me again… and I'll get naked for you."

Raven groaned in ecstasy as Chelsea's fingering consumed her. "You are such a bitch!" Raven growled.

"But I'm your bitch." Chelsea said. "Are you my bitch?"

"I'm… nobody's bitch." Raven defiantly declared.

Understanding that Raven was trying to get her to get Raven hotter, Chelsea responded.

"You're my bitch." Chelsea said warmly.

"I'm not your bitch." Raven said coldly.

"You are. Say it." Chelsea said with a little more venom as she ramped up the intensity of her fingering.

"NO! AAAGGGHHHH!" Raven yelled. "I'm not your bitch!"

Chelsea didn't respond verbally. She responded physically by finger-fucking Raven harder. "Say it! Say you're my bitch!"

"You're my bitch!" Raven teased.

"Oh, you think you're funny?" Chelsea said just before cranking up her fingering even more.

"Oh god, Chelsea, yes!" Raven exclaimed. "Please baby, make me come again!"

"What are the magic words?" Chelsea teased again.

"I'll say anything you want me to just please make me come!" Raven pleaded.

"I'm your bitch. Say it." Chelsea said.

Raven's response was in the form of an erotic growl. "I'll be your bitch or whatever you want, just make me come as hard as I did before."

"I'm your bitch. Say it." Chelsea said.

"I'm your bitch." Raven whispered.

"I'm your bitch. Say it." Chelsea said.

"I'm your bitch!" Raven strained to say.

"Come on. One more, nice and loud!" Chelsea said, emphasizing loud as she slammed her fingers deep inside Raven.

"I'm your slutty bitch and I want you TO MAKE ME COME!" Raven shouted.

"Even better than I anticipated. Here you go." Chelsea said with arousal laced in her voice. She pumped her middle and ring fingers inside Raven as she fingered Raven's clit with her thumb. Raven nearly levitated off the bed. Her moans and whimpers ran together in a cacophony of erotic utterances that elevated Chelsea's horny state to a higher level. "Come on Rae! Come for me!" Raven could only scream. "You are so fine, Rae. You turn me on so much. I am so glad… I came to Paris… to fuck you…"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Raven let loose a blood-curdling scream as her orgasm hit her.

Chelsea immediately flopped down on top of her and began hungrily kissing her. Raven began scrambling and fumbling for the bottom of Chelsea's sweater, almost violently separating it from her body.

"Take this shit off!" Raven hissed as she reached around for the hooks on Chelsea's bra. "Told you, you had to many fucking clothes on!" Raven then snatched Chelsea's bra off allowing her breasts to fall free. "C'mere!" Raven then grabbed Chelsea by the butt and pushed her upward until Chelsea's breasts dangled in front of her face. Wasting no time, Raven immediately latched onto one of Chelsea's nipples, sucking deeply. Chelsea's breath hitched at the back of her throat as she gasped very loudly.

"My god you've got the best mouth!" Chelsea panted. Raven simply chuckled and began alternating lip kisses with teeth grazing turning Chelsea's hardened nipple into one that felt so good that it ached. Raven switched nipples and made them a matched set.

Chelsea frantically reached behind her back to unzip her skirt. Raven suddenly rolled Chelsea over onto her back, hopped up to her knees and began tugging at the skirt, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. Chelsea's underwear and heels met the same fate.

"So you want to be Nasty Chelsea tonight?" Raven asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I thought I already was." Chelsea cooed in response.

Remembering Chelsea's words from earlier, Raven responded. "You don't know the half." Raven flopped down beside Chelsea then grabbed Chelsea by the waist and rolled her on top as she lustily ordered, "Get your ass up here." Chelsea gasped again before her facial expression morphed into a sexy grin as she instinctively straddled Raven. Raven then began sliding underneath Chelsea until she came face-to-vagina with her. "I am gonna make you so glad you came here tonight." Raven said before devouring Chelsea. She began sucking and licking Chelsea as if the beautiful redhead was her first and last meal.

Chelsea's breathing became more labored as Raven continued. Raven always had a knack for finding Chelsea's weak point and continuing to exploit it repeatedly. The brunette stunner used a sweeping "round-the-clock" motion on Chelsea's center that drove her to near insanity with lust. Chelsea was forced to white knuckle-grip the headboard and enjoy the ride. Raven's masterful oral dissertation continued until she stopped to re-ask Chelsea an important question.

"So you want to be Nasty Chelsea tonight?" Raven asked saucily.

Chelsea closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking down at her lover. "What did you have in mind?" Chelsea purred.

Raven gave a small reverse head nod. "Lean back a little and you'll find out." Raven said.

Chelsea leaned back as Raven suggested and quickly got her answer as Raven began rimming her. "Aaaaahhhh… you are so nasty." Chelsea groaned in delight.

"Shut up. You know you like it." Raven shot back before continuing her licking.

Chelsea's breath hitched. "You… are so getting a special treat for doing this." Chelsea panted.

Raven began to hum as she kept licking Chelsea. After a moment, Raven responded. "I love special treats. How special a treat do I get for this?" Raven asked before sliding the tip of her tongue inside Chelsea's sphincter.

"Oh… shit!" Chelsea hissed as Raven began probing her. "That feels so fucking good." Chelsea's head fell backward as she savored the feeling of Raven's tongue in her most taboo place. "I'm… supposed to be… doing this to you." Chelsea cooed. Raven simply chuckled.

"You wanted to be Nasty Chelsea. Remember?" Raven offered before plunging her tongue in several times causing several more curse words to spill out of Chelsea's mouth.

"And you… wanted to get fucked like a pornstar." Chelsea countered. She then climbed down from her perch atop Raven's chest. She sat up with her back against the headboard. "Straddle me." Chelsea ordered. Raven's nostrils flared with arousal before she got up on her knees and swung one of her shapely legs over Chelsea. "Good. Now lay back." Chelsea said as she spread her own legs, placed her hand in the middle of Raven's chest and pushed her backward until Raven was lying flat on her back in between Chelsea's legs. Chelsea then gripped around Raven's thighs and began pulling her center toward her face.

"What the fuck?" Raven asked incredulously as she found herself on the bed with her ass in the air in Chelsea's face.

"What? You've never been eaten like this before?" Chelsea asked before lowering her head and sucking Raven's clit.

Raven's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Jesus Christ, Chels! YES!" Raven bellowed. Chelsea hummed as she began furiously sucking and licking Raven.

"Come on, Pornstar." Chelsea challenged before devouring Raven again. "That's your new nickname." Chelsea said before sampling Raven again. "You like?"

"Fuck… yes!" Raven exclaimed. "Eat it!"

"Okay." Chelsea said before returning Raven's favor from earlier by plunging her tongue into Raven's butt.

Raven gasped sharply and then growled. "Who's the pornstar now?" Chelsea responded by picking up the pace of her tongue-lashing.

"I guess we both are." Chelsea purred before diving back in.

Raven gasped again and tried to formulate a sentence as best she could, given her circumstance. "I love… your tongue… but do you have… something else for me?"

Chelsea grinned a wicked grin and patted Raven twice on the left butt cheek. "Slide back. I brought something just for you. Put your head up there." Chelsea pointed toward the headboard as she slid off the bed and walked over to her carry-on bag.

"Oh my… god!" Raven exclaimed. Chelsea glanced over her shoulder to see Raven rubbing her clit.

"That's it. Keep that nice and wet for me." Chelsea said. She turned with her bag in her hand and walked over to the desk, placed her bag there then opened it. After a couple of seconds of digging under some clothes, she produced something that made Raven nod her head and say, "Hell yes!"

_**FLASHBACK (excerpt from Love Conquers All, chapter 2, Toy Soldier)**_

_Inside the bathroom, Chelsea stripped all the way down before taking their purchase out of the bag. She held it up and cocked her head to one side, puzzled by the number of straps involved. "Jesus. Reminds me of the first time I put on a bra." Chelsea muttered to herself as she attempted to figure out how to put it on._

"_CHELS? YOU OKAY IN THERE?" Raven called out from the other room._

"_FINE! JUST… MAKING SURE I LOOK HOT FOR YOU!" Chelsea exclaimed. Just then, as if she solved a Rubik's Cube, the mystery of the strap-on harness clicked in her brain. "Okay! I think… I got it." A few maneuvers here and there and Chelsea finally stepped into the device. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. She furrowed her brow, looked at the rubber penis, turned to the side popped it up from underneath with the tips of her fingers making it bob up and down before gripping it with her right hand. She then spun around quickly toward the mirror. "Reach for the sky!" She whisper-yelled as she held the phallus like a gunslinger from the Old West. "I don't see how guys walk around with this thing all day. No wonder they walk the way they do." Chelsea observed. She then turned to the side again and face forward, looking at herself in the mirror the whole time. "This is kinda hot though." She then began to imagine herself inside Raven, slowly stroking and then quickening the pace. It was then that she remembered that there was a vibrating feature to the harness. Making sure that it was snug against her pelvic area; Chelsea located the switch for the vibrating egg and turned it on. "Oh… my God!" Chelsea whisper-exclaimed as she placed her hand on her stomach and pressed. "Okay. Yeah. I'm ready." Chelsea said as she switched it off. _

_Just before opening the door to the bathroom, Chelsea heard a faint noise coming from the bedroom. Her first mind told her to call out to Raven but something else told her to wait. She stepped closer to the bathroom door and listened intently. It was the sound of soft moaning coming from the other side of the door. Chelsea's heart and mind began to race as images of what awaited her on the other side of the door began flashing inside her head._

_Chelsea slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom. When her eyes fell onto the bed, she saw one of the sexier sights she had seen in her life; her wife lying on her back, eyes closed, head tilted back, nipples erect, skin dotted with goose bumps, softly moaning as she pleasured herself. When she opened her eyes, the look in her eyes was so hot, so engaged, so sexually tempting that it could have melted the hardest diamond._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Since that night nearly five years earlier, Raven and Chelsea had replaced that dildo twice. This one was long, thick and matched Chelsea's skin tone. Raven wouldn't have it any other way. Since that night nearly five years earlier, Raven and Chelsea had become kinkier. They had opened up their sexual playbook to include some light S&M and role play. Sometimes they would even get a little rough which suited them just fine. They were best friends as well as lovers and knew where to draw the line with each other. One of the lines they happily crossed happened by accident.

_**FLASHBACK – Sunday, July 2, 2023 – 6:30 pm - Mandarin Oriental Hotel, San Francisco, California**_

Raven and Chelsea were in San Francisco to surprise their parents for the Fourth of July. Their nanny, Paulina, had just taken the kids to dinner to give Raven and Chelsea some alone time. The two lovebirds decided to use that alone time to their advantage.

"Ohmigod Chelsea! Shit! Right there!" Raven cried out while she was on the receiving end of a strap-on pounding from Chelsea.

"I'm doing you… exactly… how I want you… to do me." Chelsea strained to say as she continued to pump.

Raven put both palms up to her forehead and ran her fingers through her head in ecstatic bliss. "Damn girl! What… would you do… if you really had a dick?" Raven exclaimed.

"More of this." Chelsea said as she continued her assault on Raven. All the rocking and bucking caused the phallus to slip out of Raven. In her lust-fueled state, Chelsea pushed Raven's leg back with one hand while gripping the dildo with the other hand to push it back in. There was only one problem. Chelsea missed her target. Raven let out one of the loudest gasps of her life before making a mind-shattering announcement.

"CHELSEA, THAT'S MY ASS!"

Chelsea quickly looked down and to her disbelief, the tip of the dildo had disappeared right where Raven said it was.

"OHMIGOD BABY! I'm so sorry…" Chelsea said as she was about to back out.

"Wait!" Raven said. "Back out nice… and slow."

"Okay." Chelsea said. She gripped the base of the fake penis and gently eased it out with a soft pop. Raven was breathing heavily, more from the adrenaline and anxiety than anything else, as she looked up at Chelsea. "Rae, baby, I am so sorry! I wasn't trying to do that!"

"It's okay." Raven said as she closed her eyes and wiggled a little. She then hummed a hum that was curious to Chelsea. What she said next stunned Chelsea. "Get the lube."

"What?" Chelsea shot back.

"I said get the lube." Raven said softly. "I want to try that."

Chelsea's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Are you serious?" Chelsea exclaimed in a whisper.

"That didn't feel nearly as nasty as I thought it would." Raven said. "Actually, once I calmed down, I don't think it was half bad."

"Rae…" Chelsea started.

Raven, understanding how much the spoken word turned Chelsea on, decided to give Chelsea a bit of a verbal charge.

"Chelsea, please…" Raven said softly. "… fuck me in the ass."

Chelsea's eyes began to lighten to a honey brown as she took in Raven's request. Chelsea reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. She squeezed a generous amount into the palm of her hand and began rubbing it on the dildo.

"Give me that." Raven said as she reached for the bottle. Chelsea handed it to Raven who placed some on her middle finger and handed it back to Chelsea. "I think I need to do this." Raven said before slightly lifting up and reaching behind her, tracing her sphincter with her lube-laden finger. Raven hummed as she applied slight pressure before the tip of her finger began to disappear. "Ohhhhh…" Raven then drew breath between her teeth and then hummed once again. Chelsea watched in amazement as Raven began to slowly work the lube in. With each stroke of her finger, Raven seemed to enjoy the sensation a little more. After a minute or two, Raven softly said, "I'm ready… Just the tip first."

Chelsea nodded and positioned herself. She began to slowly rub the tip against Raven's clit.

"Yeah." Raven whispered. "That's it baby. Just like that." Chelsea then began to run the tip along the length of Raven's lips, up and down several times. Raven purred. "Ohmigod, this shit is so hot."

"Yeah it is." Chelsea whispered.

"Okay." Raven said. "Put it in." Chelsea eased Raven's legs back a little further to give her the access she needed. She gave Raven one more rub on her clit and then slowly down her labia until she reached her destination. She grabbed the bottle and squeezed a little right where the tip was resting. She then began to slowly push. Raven's low hum increased in volume as more of the fake penis found its way inside. The hum became a purr which at the two inch mark morphed into a sexy bellow. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Raven exclaimed as she rolled her eyes into the back of her head. "Stop right there!" Chelsea held her position as she watched Raven get used to the object that was foreign to her ass. After a few seconds, the overwhelmed look on Raven's face turned into toothless smile. Raven wiggled her ass a little and said, "Ooh!"

And then she did it. Raven let out that sexy chuckle that let Chelsea know that it was on. Raven wiggled again. "Mmm… shit!" Raven then rolled her eyes to the back of her head again and let out a huge breath. "Chels, I think I'm gonna like this."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

And like it Raven has. Every time Chelsea breaks out the strap, Raven has to have her ass tapped. And every time Raven got her ass tapped, she came… hard. After a couple of times, Chelsea saw how good it felt to Raven and decided to give it a try. It took one of Raven's gentle episodes with Chelsea's butt to hook the redhead for good. It took one of Raven's anal poundings of Chelsea's butt to turn the redhead into a rabid sexual animal before Raven's eyes. But in the dark of that Paris night, it was Raven who tapped into her inner animal.

Chelsea secured the strap-on to her hips and walked back over to the bed. She climbed in and made her way in between Raven's legs.

"All the way in my pussy." Raven challenged. "I don't even want to fucking…"

Raven never uttered the word "breathe". Chelsea pushed Raven's legs back and slammed the entire eight-inch length of the dildo inside Raven in one stroke.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Raven screamed. Chelsea followed up that initial stroke with six more strokes that each found their mark. "Is that all you got?" Raven baited. Chelsea hit five more strokes. "OOOHHHH!... I thought you knew how to use that thing!" Raven baited Chelsea again.

"OH?" Chelsea responded. She then curled her lips, cocked her hips and let loose. Raven's head was tilted back as she cried out in ecstasy.

"YEAH!" Raven cried out. "HIT IT!

It was as if Chelsea were driving straight through to Raven's spine with every stroke. When these two were incredibly horny, their encounters would sometimes border on violent. On this evening used her pelvis as a sledgehammer, looking to destroy anything in its path. Raven… was in her path. After a minute, Chelsea slowed down to deliver excruciatingly long strokes.

"You feel so good." Raven breathed.

"I'm gonna feel even better in a minute." Chelsea said as she leaned over to get the bottle of lube.

"Oh yeah?" Raven said as she watched Chelsea drizzle lube on her fingers. Chelsea simply nodded as she brought two fingers to Raven's back door. She traced around the rim for a moment causing Raven to purr before sliding her fingers inside.

"SSSSSHHH…" Raven hissed her approval of Chelsea's handy work. Chelsea began slowly sliding her fingers back and forth causing Raven to purr loudly.

"You like that but I know there's something else you want." Chelsea said.

"This is good too." Raven panted.

"You want some fake dick in your ass, don't you?" Chelsea teased.

"Yes, baby please." Raven panted again. Without a word, Chelsea rubbed a generous amount of lube on the shaft and teased the opening. "Put it in." Chelsea smirked and cocked an eyebrow then eased the tip inside. "AAGGGHHH! I love this part!" Usually, one position was all it took.

Raven cried out as the fake phallus slid inside. After several strokes, Raven's body nearly overtook her.

"Ohimgod, Chelsea." Raven said with surprise in her voice.

"Rae?"

"Keep going. I'm gonna come soon." Raven panted. Chelsea simply grinned and delivered several long, slow strokes that she was sure would send Raven over the edge. Moments later, a long, powerful orgasm struck Raven.

"It turns me on so much when you come." Chelsea said.

Raven smiled a satisfied smile as she lay looking at the ceiling. "Take the strap off and give it to me." Raven softly ordered.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Chelsea asked as she unbuckled herself from the strap-on.

"You know damn well what I'm gonna do with it." Raven teased.

"What do you always tell me? 'Don't be no punk wit' it.'" Chelsea replied.

"I am gonna make you black yet." Raven joked.

"God knows I've had enough black in me the last 18 years." Chelsea shot back.

"And you're gonna have some more in you for the next 18 minutes." Raven offered with her signature devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Shut up and remind me why I came to Paris." Chelsea said as she got up on her knees and wiggled her butt at Raven.

"I knew there was a reason I love you so much." Raven said as she eased the head of the dildo inside Chelsea's sex. Chelsea let out a combination growl-purr that made Raven shiver. Raven's response was to slide the dildo all the way inside Chelsea. Chelsea lowered her torso to the bed as she slammed the mattress with her palm several times. Breath hitched in the back of her throat as Raven's pace quickened. Chelsea gritted her teeth and punched the mattress with her fist. "Oh, it's like that tonight. Okay." Raven said before taking her left hand, grabbing a fistful of Chelsea's strawberry blonde mane and yanking it, pulling her head back.

"FUCK YEAH!" Chelsea growled. "I didn't come thirty-five hundred miles for some weak stuff!"

"Now you're talkin' shit to me?" Raven playfully but forcefully shot back. "Okay. Take some of THIS!" Raven began pounding Chelsea's pussy mercilessly.

"OH GOD RAVEN, PULL IT! SHIT!" Chelsea bellowed as Raven tugged her hair again while she slammed into her.

Raven then suddenly pushed Chelsea forward on the bed. "Fuck this thing. I need to feel you." Raven growled as she pulled the strap-on off. Chelsea flipped over onto her back, hair sprawling in her face. Raven then began rubbing Chelsea's wet sex in a circular motion with the tips of her fingers. Chelsea sexily contorted her body as the sensations coursed through her. The moans and screams coming from her were guttural and several octaves lower than her normal voice. When Raven slid her middle two fingers inside Chelsea, the strawberry blonde stunner went primal.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Chelsea screamed. "You better make me come hard! You hear me? You better make me come hard!" Chelsea grunted as her body sank deeper into the bed. Raven's hand picked up where the strap-on left off as it furiously flew in and out of Chelsea with a singular mission. Just moments before Chelsea's orgasm hit her, she grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her fingers out. She brought Raven's coated fingers up to her lips to taste herself. Raven's nostrils flared with spiked arousal as she watched Chelsea taste of her own nectar. Chelsea then guided Raven's hand back down to her center… and then lower.

Chelsea rested Raven's fingers at the entrance to her back door. "Mmm hmm." Chelsea hummed. "I wanna come just like this." Raven fixed her brilliant hazel eyes on her lover and gently slid her middle finger inside. Chelsea arched her back and purred as Raven pushed. Raven gently eased her ring finger inside to join the first. Chelsea let out a naughty chuckle. "I am so nasty." She said in a sexy giggle.

"Want me to stop?" Raven asked playfully.

"No effing way." Chelsea answered.

Raven began to slowly slide her fingers back and forth. "Why censor yourself now?"

Chelsea was having a difficult time concentrating as the movement of Raven's fingers in her ass was affecting her.

"I figure that… I'll be cursing soon enough… when you start pounding my ass with your fingers." Chelsea replied.

"You don't want that." Raven teased.

"The fuck I don't." Chelsea replied.

"Anybody ever tell you that you're hot when you're slutty?" Raven asked.

"I may have heard that once or twice." Chelsea breathed. With no warning, Raven slid her fingers all the way inside. Chelsea gasped.

"You are so tight." Raven marveled.

"I'm not a pornstar. I just fuck like one." Chelsea countered.

"Yeah. Well so do I." Raven said before sliding her fingers quickly several times.

Chelsea moaned then bellowed. "OH SHIT!"

"Want some more?" Raven asked.

"Yes, please." Chelsea panted. Raven obliged her and began a quick pace that had Chelsea cursing a blue streak.

"What would your mother say if she heard such language coming out of your mouth?" Raven playfully scolded.

"Raven Lydia Baxter-Daniels, don't you ever mention my mother again when you have your fingers in my ass. Understood?" Chelsea said. Raven simply smiled. "Now make me come, goddamnit!"

"You redheads are so feisty." Raven teased again before picking up her quick pace. Chelsea clutched the sheets for dear life before bringing one of her hands to her clit to rub furiously.

"OH… MY… GOD!" Chelsea screamed.

"Glad you came to Paris to play with me?" Raven asked as her hand operated like a piston, slamming her fingers rapidly in and out of Chelsea's back door.

"FUCK YES!" Chelsea screamed again.

"You better come soon. Peaches' arm is starting to get tired." Raven said calmly. "Here, let me help you." Raven then bent down and took Chelsea's swollen clit into her mouth and started flicking and sucking. The combination of sensations sent Chelsea rocketing over the edge in a matter of seconds. Raven watched Chelsea ride the wave of her magnificent climax. It turned her on watching Chelsea come almost as much as having Chelsea pleasure her.

Chelsea moaned and let out a giggle as Raven withdrew her fingers, gave them a taste and hummed. Chelsea lifted her head to watch Raven enjoy her sweet nectar.

"When did we get to be so nasty?" Chelsea asked.

Raven placed a kiss on Chelsea's stomach, another on her rib cage and a third on her nipple before settling next to Chelsea.

"The first time we had sex in that bathroom." Raven said, recalling their first encounter in the bathroom of their college dorm room.

"I will never forget that." Chelsea said with a smile.

"But we really got nasty when we got that strap-on." Raven offered.

"No we **really** got nasty the first time I tapped that ass." Chelsea countered.

"That's it. No more BET for you." Raven joked causing Chelsea to laugh.

"You know you love it when I talk like that." Chelsea purred. Raven squirmed. "Look at you. You are so perverted."

"Birds of a feather, baby. Birds of a feather." Raven replied.

"Wanna do some more flying?" Chelsea asked as she rolled over on top of Raven.

"I thought you'd never ask." Raven responded with a kiss. "By the way, thanks for coming to Paris."

Chelsea looked down lovingly at her wife. "Thank you for coming **in **Paris." Raven giggled at Chelsea's perfectly crafted joke.

"Vive la France." Raven cooed.

"Vive la us." Chelsea said before delivering a passionate kiss that led to a round of passionate lovemaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Smut, Triple L-style. I hope you enjoyed it. The intent was to make it nice and nasty. I think the mission has been accomplished. So we had Liley smut, now Chrave smut. Londie smut is next. I promise to make it mega hot. Please, please, please, please, please review. I wanna know what you think.<strong>


End file.
